Spread of the Fusion
by RayWolf16
Summary: Two years have passed since the attack of Fuse. Now the fusion has spread to the Nickelodeon and Disney networks. And a single soldier may lead the end of the war.
1. The Offer

_**It's been almost two years since the universe was attacked by planet fusion. And since then, the fusion had spread to other networks. All the networks got together and formed the strongest army that my lead to the end of Fuse.**_

* * *

><p>The scene opens up with a soldier by the name of Sheba Deefish, who is walking into Dexlab headquarters. She is completely covered in fusion matter. In one hand, she holds an old map, and in the other, she wields a giant blue hammer. The door to the building then opens and Double D walks towards the soldier.<p>

"Welcome back, Sheba. I can see that your mission was a success." Double D said.

She gave her guide a shrug, "It coulda gone better."

Double D chuckled at her as he put on a pair of rubber gloves, "Well, at least you're back in one piece."

"I guess." Sheba said as she handed him the map, "If you need me, I'll be in the washroom."

"Alright, then I'll send Miss Possible to get you if I need to tell you anything else." Double D said.

"'Kay." She said heading toward the washroom.

After many places were taken over by fusion leaving many soldiers without a place to take care of their needs. So, the main headquarters created various areas so that soldiers had a place to call home. Sheba headed into the girls washroom and went to her assigned locker and began to undress. As she placed a towel over her exposed body, she suddenly felt a cold metallic hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see her roommate/best friend Jenny (XJ-9). The robotic girl smiled at Sheba.

"Hey Sheba!" Jenny said, "Looks like Double D's been putting you to work."

"You have NO idea." Sheba said, "What's going on with you?"

"Dex has been having me train some new recruits." Jenny told her.

"So, what brings you here? I know you can't sweat yet you're wet and covered in mud." She said.

"We were training in the swamp." Jenny said.

"Ouch, why make you train people in the swamp? Why not have the Autobots train them? I mean, they can handle that kind of terrain better than you can." Sheba said as she and Jenny headed for the baths.

"You'd think that he'd be smart enough to realize that. Then again, he's got a lot on his plate with the war and all." Jenny said.

"Yeah, you gotta give him credit. He's head of a major company that's helping provide weapons for the war, and he's only 12!" Sheba said.

"No kidding." Jenny said in agreement.

They then arrived at the baths. They went toward a tub that had most of their closest friends in it. In the tub was Starfire, Cindy, Libby, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, even Courage (who is used to seeing girls nude and the only boy allowed to stay, because he IS a dog.) were all conversing with one another.

"Hello dear friends Sheba and Jenny!" Starfire says happily.

"Hey there Star!" Jenny said grabbing a chair along with a wet washcloth.

"Hi." Sheba said plainly as she started getting into the bath.

"Whoa! You're not coming in here being covered in fusion matter!" Cindy protested.

"It's a bath Cindy, of course I'm coming in. Besides, the water's chlorinated anyway." She said as she got into the tub.

She then let out a light sigh before she put her head completely under the water. Then, chunks of fusion matter that was on her body floated to the surface. The chunks then started to make a sizzling sound as the green goop began to dissolve. Some of the girls wrinkled their noses in disgust, including Courage. The only one's who didn't were Buttercup, Jenny, and Sheba. Sheba then resurfaced as she pulled back her short grey hair that overwhelmed her grey-toned skin.

"So, what did Double D assign you that got you so dirty?" Blossom asked.

"He wanted me to look for the map that leads to Sticky Beards stash of Mind Candy." Sheba said.

"What's Mind Candy?" Bubbles asked.

"It controls the mind of the person that ate it, or gives the person who gave someone the candy to control their victim." Sheba explained to Bubbles.

"Where the hell did that candy obsessed pirate find something like that?" Libby said.

"Rumor is that long before this war began, Sticky Beard stole the candy from some perverted adults that created the candy to get kids under their control so the adults could fulfill their sick sexual desires." Jenny told them as she scrubbed off the mud on her foot.

"That's disgusting!" Buttercup said.

"Mmhm." Courage mumbled in agreement.

"It's just a rumor, but the fact is that the candies original purpose was so grotesque that no one not even the adults that were fighting the KND wanted nothing to do with the stuff." Sheba said.

"So Sticky Beard hid it so that no one could ever use it." Jenny continued, "But, now Double D believes that Fuse wants to find the candy so he can turn everyone into slaves."

"That's about all we can say about the subject." Sheba told them.

"I think you've said plenty." Cindy said.

"Anyway, what's new with you guys?" Sheba asked.

"Well, Jimmy's been helping Dex and D create some new weapons." Libby said.

"Really?" Sheba said, "Who are they gonna have test the weapons?"

"They say they're gonna have Ed and Eddy test them." Cindy said.

"You're kidding right?" Sheba said in disbelief, "Who in their right mind would have those two—"

Then, Sheba noticed Lilo coming towards them in a slight hurry.

"Hi Lilo. What brings you here?" Sheba said.

"Double D sent me to get you." Says the girl with a Hawaiian accent.

"I thought he was gonna send Kim to get me?" Sheba told Lilo.

"She's still out in the field. So, he sent me and Stitch instead." Lilo explained.

"Where is Stitch?" Bubbles asked as she looked around.

"He's waiting outside." Lilo said handing Sheba a towel, "So let's go."

"Alright I'm coming." She told Lilo as she grabbed the towel and got out.

As Sheba started to dry herself off, she suddenly noticed that Courage was getting out of the tub. He then shook off some of the wetness that was on his fur. She gave the dog a strange look.

"You want to come with me Courage?" Sheba said to the cowardly dog.

"Uh-huh." Said the little purple dog.

"Okay, then we better get going."

* * *

><p>After at least an hour of walking through the maze of hallways, they all finally arrived at the conference room where Sheba's guide, Double D, was at. Lilo and Stitch both turned to Sheba and Courage.<p>

"Thank you for walking us here Lilo and Stitch." Sheba said.

"No problem. We gotta go now, Aloha!" Lilo said.

"Don't you mean goodbye?" Sheba said confused.

"Aloha means 'hello' and 'goodbye'. So, Aloha!"

"ALOHA!" Stitch said as both he and Lilo walked off.

"See ya." Sheba said plainly while Courage simply waved his paw.

As Lilo and Stitch walked off, Sheba and Courage went inside the conference room. Inside the room were all the guides. Inside, Ben, Dexter, Mojo, and Double D were talking about a very confusing subject that Sheba barely understood. As she and Courage walked into the room and shut the door, the guides had stopped talking and stared at her and Courage.

"You wanted to see me Double D?" Sheba said.

"Oh! Glad to see that Lilo was able to get you! Sorry about the confusion. It turns out Kim's still training new recruits." Double D told Sheba.

"No worries." Sheba said, "So, am I here for my next assignment?"

"Actually, you're not." Double D says.

Sheba then looks at her guide in confusion, "Then why am I here?"

"Because we have an offer you can't refuse." Ben said.

She now was paying close attention, "I'm listening."

"We have gone over your files." Dexter said placing his hand on a file, "You really are quite the soldier Miss Deefish. You're a top fighter and the best at hand-to-hand combat. Officers fight over you and so do afew commanders. And to think that two years ago you had lost your home planet to Fuse."

The memory came back to her as she looked away from the guides, "Thanks for bringing up bad memories."

Courage tried his best to comfort her, but it proved to be useless. Double D shot an irritated glance at Dexter who mouthed the word 'what' not knowing how much it had affected her.

"Anyway, we all agreed that you should become main commander." Ben said.

Sheba's sorrow was instantly replaced with absolute shock. A main commander is basically like being a general; it was a pretty high position next to being a guide. She looked up at the guides wide eyed, along with Courage who was now rested on Sheba's shoulder.

"R-Really!" she asked shakily.

"Yes we are serious young one, why would we tell you this if it weren't the truth?" Mojo said.

"You will still be assigned missions, but you will also be in charge of training recruits and assign them missions as well. So, do you accept this very important role?" Double D said.

Sheba was able to pull herself back into reality. She got herself together and looked at the four guides with seriousness.

"I accept!"

To be continued…


	2. The News

Sheba and Courage had then left the conference room, both still in shock about what they were told. The girl then picked up Courage and lifted him into the air and she then happily spun around.

"I'm a commander Courage! Can you believe it!" Sheba said happily.

"Congratulations." A strange voice said.

Sheba had stopped spinning and accidentally dropped Courage flat on his face. Courage managed to lift his head up, reviling his battered face and missing teeth, and laugh before his head fell back down on the floor. She then turned to see Danny in his ghostly form giving her an evil smirk. A blush then ran across Sheba's grey toned face.

"How much did you see!" she yelled.

"Just about all of it." He said regaining his human form, "I truly am happy for you."

"Thank you." Sheba said as she pulled herself together, "Are you the only one who knows?"

"Yes." He said as he began to disappear, "For now."

Danny then completely disappeared from view.

"**WAIT, DANNY! YOU JACKASS!**" Sheba yelled at the top of her lungs, "Damn it!"

Sheba calmed down abit as she looked down at Courage, who had slightly recovered from his fall. She smiled as she knelt down and began to stroke his head.

"Come on Courage. Let's get going." She said as she got back up, "I don't want to stay exposed for too long. Who knows what Danny is up to."

* * *

><p>After about an hour of walking through the halls, Sheba began to grow suspicious. She knew Danny was up to something whenever she had been given any type of news about her. But, the thing about Danny was, he was unpredictable. Then, as she arrived at her room, she realized Danny's evil plan. For, standing outside her room, was her best friend Jenny who had a huge smile on her metal face.<p>

_Why that little bastard!_ Sheba thought as Jenny came towards her.

"Is it really true!" Jenny said happily.

"Is what true?" Sheba said innocently.

Jenny just rolled her eyes at Sheba, "That you're now head commander!"

"Yeah, it's true." She said.

Jenny then took hold of Sheba's shoulders as she pulled her into a hug. Down on the ground, Courage began to feel left out. He tried to get up and join the hug but was unable to, so he settled with latching onto Sheba's leg. Jenny then released Sheba from the hug and looked at her happily.

"I'm so proud of you, Sheba! You deserve it!" Jenny said as she grabbed onto her friends wrist, "Come 'on, let's celebrate!"

"It's okay Jenny, you don't have to—" Sheba said before being stopped by Jenny.

"Sheba, this is something worth celebrating! Now, keep quiet and let me spoil you!" Jenny said as she dragged Sheba with her.

She reluctantly allows Jenny to take her against her will as Courage follows behind them.

* * *

><p>Jenny, Sheba, and Courage soon arrive at a weird barrestaurant that Sheba was unfamiliar with. Jenny then led her to a table where afew of their good friends were at. Then they were stopped by Robin, the Teen Titans leader, who looked at Jenny with disappointment.

"Jenny, you know that soldiers are not allowed in here." Robin told her.

She then looks at him strangely, "Soldier? What soldier? All I see here are two officers and the head commander."

The minute she said those words the entire place went silent. They all stared at the three in shock.

"That's right!" Jenny said turning everyone's attention to Sheba, "For those of you who don't know, meet our new head commander, Sheba Deefish!"

Everyone then turned their attention to Sheba. She herself began to feel the redness come to her cheeks, having everyone staring at her was embarrassing. As she attempted to plan her escape, she felt something lift her up into the air and pull her into a death hug. She soon realized that the stranger that mauled her was Bubbles.

"OMG! I **can't** believe it! You're **actually** a commanding officer!" Bubbles says happily.

"I'm the head commander not a commanding officer." Sheba said as Bubbles let her go, "But yes, I am."

Soon as she was released from Bubbles death hug, then she was caught in Starfire's even deadlier death hug.

"Oh friend Sheba! I too am happy for you getting the position of head commander!" Starfire said as she began to squeeze the life out of Sheba.

"Take it easy on her Star, we can't afford to have our head commander to be paralyzed!" Jenny said jokingly.

Starfire then released Sheba from her clutches. Sheba then stretched out her back making it crack slightly, Courage winced in pain as he watched her do this. She then walked over toward Jenny and whispered something to her.

"This is why I **don't** celebrate." Sheba said quietly to Jenny.

"Lighten up alittle." Jenny told her, "Just enjoy the night."

She tried her best to try to enjoy the rest of the evening. Sheba ended up meeting a lot of people that she had never met before. Including Penny Proud, Timmy Turner, Numbers 1-5, Flapjack, and even Ben's cousin Gwen. She actually ended up having a pretty good time, what with the dancing, drinking and gossiping. She ended up blacking out after only her third drink. Though she had to admit, she had a damn good time.

To be continued…


	3. The Discovery

The next morning, Sheba woke up lying in her bedroom at the apartment-like housing complex that she and Jenny shared. She slowly got up though, no matter how slow she had gotten up, it didn't stop (or help) the splintering headache that shot through her head. She looked down to realize that she was wearing her favorite silk pajamas. As she lay her head back on the pillow, she then hears a heated conversation brewing outside her bedroom door.

"How could you not know!" Double D said furiously.

"Don't you **dare** go there egghead, you didn't even know she had it either! No one did, not even her!" Jenny yelled at him.

"Well, why didn't she show any symptom's?" Double D snapped at her.

"Probably because of her Bulktonian decent." Jenny said finally managing to calm down alittle, "They are resistant to a lot of human ailments."

Sheba didn't know what confused her more, what the hell they were talking about or the fact that Double D completely lost his cool about the whole thing. She then felt something shaking the entire bed; she looked to her side to see Courage hiding under a pillow, probably being frightened by Double D's sudden outburst. Seeing that he was scared, Sheba reached toward her nightstand and grabbed her iPod. She then gently nudged Courage making him slightly jump. He pulled his head out from under the pillow and stared at Sheba wide eyed in shock.

"Here Courage." Sheba said as she held her iPod toward Courage, "Knowing them, things could get ugly again."

The little dog smiled as he took the device into his paws and put the ear-buds in his ears. He then lay next to Sheba and then curled up into a little ball. She then stroked his head as she continued to listen in on the other side of the door.

"Well, I guess that it's better to of find out sooner then later." Double D said unconvincingly.

"Hey, it coulda been worse." Jenny said trying to cheer up Double D.

"Indeed." Double D said getting himself together, "Well, when she wakes up, tell her that Ben wants to talk with her. But there's no need to go immediately."

"Of course. Ben's really been all over this." Jenny said with a chuckle.

"Can't see why he wouldn't be interested." Double D said as he began to head out, "I'll be seeing you later then."

Jenny then stopped him, "Before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Double D said giving Jenny his full attention.

"What are my chances for becoming a guide?" she asked him.

He then looked at her curiously, "What brought that up all of a sudden?"

"It's actually something I've been wanting to talk about for quite some time, but have never gotten a chance to talk about." Jenny said straightening herself up, "But, now with Sheba being head commander, I figure I might as well give it a chance before it's too late."

"Well, if you're truly serious about this, I'll talk about it with Dexter and see what happens." Double D said leaving the room.

"Thank you." Jenny told him just before he shut the door.

She then let out a huge sigh of relief as she went to check on her friend. Jenny walked into the room and saw Sheba was already awake, and was looking at Jenny devilishly.

"What?" Jenny said.

"You know what." Sheba said.

"How much did you hear?" Jenny said.

"Just after Double D yelled at you." Sheba said as her grin faded, "What were you guys talking about anyway? And what happened to me last night?"

Jenny sighed as she sat at the edge of Sheba's bed, "I will put it simply, you have Wilson's Disease."

"I **what**!" Sheba said.

"Well, it means that you have too much copper in your body and stuff like that. Double D can tell you more about it, but last night when you drank alcohol, your body couldn't take it and you passed out."

"But, that makes no sense, I'm a Bulktonian! How could I possibly have **any** kind of disease!" Sheba yelled.

"That's the same thing we asked ourselves. So, Dex tested your blood, and he discovered that you're half human." Jenny told her.

She stared at Jenny in shock. Sheba barely knew anything about her family history, but being human was the last thing that woulda come to her mind. Jenny then thought of something.

"Your mother died when you were born, right?" Jenny asked.

Sheba looked at Jenny, who knew that those were dangerous grounds, "Yeah…so?"

"Is there any chance that your mother was human?" she said.

She took in the question given to her. Bulktonians were a very healthy alien breed; they only died from old age and had strong immune systems making it almost impossible for them to die of any unnatural disease. But, the fact that Sheba's mom did die of something unnatural while giving birth to her seemed very strange. Sheba then wondered that if her mother was in fact human, why didn't her father ever tell her so?

"It might be possible." Sheba told Jenny.

"Hey, who knows if its true or not?" Jenny said trying to cheer up her confused friend, "For all we know, Bulktonians could naturally be intolerant to alcohol. And Dex probably misread his results."

"I doubt that, but thanks for trying." Sheba said, "And aren't you supposed to tell me that I need to talk to Ben today?"

"OH! Right, wait, why tell you if you already know!" Jenny said.

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Sheba told her.

* * *

><p>After she had gotten something to eat and was given a clean bill of health by Professor Utonium, Sheba went to the training grounds. As she arrived, she saw Ben giving recruits instructions on what they need to know. She then thought back to when she started out as a recruit, to when she first met Ben. She shook it off and headed towards Ben.<p>

"Ben!" she said getting the boys attention.

"Ah, Sheba! Glad to see you're doing alright." He said as he spun around to face her.

"The reason I am here, Mr. Tennyson?" Sheba said.

"Same ol' Sheba, always getting straight to the point." Ben said putting his hands into his pockets, "But, the reason you're here is because of what we discovered while you had been passed out."

"Wilson's or human?" Sheba said bluntly.

"Huh?" said Ben for he didn't understand her question.

"Which discovery are you referring to? The fact that I have Wilson's Disease or that I'm half-human?" Sheba clarified.

"The half-human part." Ben said, "It's the fact that you even have a human side of you the no one knew about. And we're concerned that it may have affected you emotionally."

"Ben, you know me. I'm barely affected by a soldiers death." She said.

"That cold and disturbing fact aside, Double D still wants me to send you to live with the Titans for awhile so they can help you cope with the stress."

"**HUH**!"

To be continued…


	4. The Move

Sheba was packing her stuff so she could go live with the Titans for awhile. Courage was packing some small items in his little suitcase. These items included his dog bowl, his leash, and his collar. Jenny then walked into Sheba's room and leaned against the door's frame.

"So, Sockhead thinks you're too _'emotionally unstable'_ and should talk to Raven to help you keep your emotions under control?" Jenny pouted.

"I think it's stupid too, but you know how Double D is. He's very protective." Sheba said as she zipped up her bag, "Besides, this could be a good opportunity for me."

"Opportunity? How so?" Jenny said.

"Well, think about it, I'll be technically training with the heroes of Jump City the best of the best. And I'll be with Starfire most of the time, so I won't get lonely." Sheba said walking out of the room with Courage following close behind her.

"True, well I guess I should tell you afew things about the Titans." Jenny said leaving Sheba's room.

"Like?"

"Do you remember Robin?" Jenny said with a devilish grin forming on her metal face.

"Yeah, what about him?" Sheba said with seemingly little interest.

"That he and Starfire are **dating**." Jenny said.

"I sorta figured that." Sheba said still un-amused.

"Well, you know Beast Boy?" Jenny said still trying to interest Sheba.

"He's the weird green kid with the pointed ears and sharp lower-canine?"

"Yep." Jenny told her.

"So, what's with him?" Sheba said.

"He's Raven's **boyfriend**." Jenny said smugly.

"Huh?" Courage said in shock.

"Seriously!" Sheba said now getting interested.

"Very." Jenny said happily as she finally got her friends interest.

"Sense when?" Sheba asked Jenny.

"About three months ago actually." A random voice said.

All three quickly turned to see Raven standing in the doorway. She showed no emotion in her face, which made it hard to determine if she was upset or not about Sheba and Jenny's conversation. Sheba cleared her throat while Jenny rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey Rae! When did you get here?" Jenny asked nervously.

"I've been here for awhile." She said plainly, "So, Sheba, are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready, how 'bout you Courage?" Sheba said as she looked down at him, he nodded confirming that he was ready to go.

Raven looked at Courage strangely, "He's coming too?"

"Of course, if he doesn't go then I don't go." Sheba said sternly.

"_*sigh*_ Fine, whatever. Let's get going." Raven said as she started to walk off.

"Bye Jenny." Sheba said as she and Courage walked off.

"Call me later." Jenny said making her hand look like a literal phone and holding it up towards her head.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of walking through the seemingly endless halls, Raven began to grow curious of the person that she was going to be living with for the next few months. She looked at Sheba who had a similar emotionless face as Raven.<p>

"So," Raven said starting the conversation, "I heard from Starfire that you're the head commander."

"Yeah, I am." Sheba said plainly.

"That's a pretty big step from being a soldier. Have you been feeling the pressures of your new position?" Raven asked her.

"Not yet, I did just recently get the position." Sheba explained.

"I see. Starfire also tells me that Double D is your guide." Raven says.

"He is." Sheba said plainly.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Raven asked Sheba.

"Not at all." Sheba said.

"Not to seem rude but, why Double D?"

Sheba stopped walking and stared at Raven, "What's wrong with Double D?"

"Nothing, it's just you're a great warrior and it seems odd for a soldier of your standards to believe that Fuse is after some strange candy that might not exist. So, why him." Raven asked Sheba honestly.

"…We knew each other before all this shit happened." Sheba said as she started to walk again and caught up to Courage who had no idea that they had even stopped.

Raven then started to walk again and acted as if the conversation had never happened. But it still ran through her head, going over what Sheba had just told her. They all then arrived at the warp panel so they could get to Jump City. They hopped onto the panel and were instantly teleported to the city. But, what awaited for them was a Bossblade Painsaw. Sheba quickly took out her Lightning Sword and destroyed the beast in the blink of an eye. Raven stared at Sheba as she let the blade rest on her shoulder.

"Impressive." Raven said.

"That's only _some_ of what I can do." Sheba said as she grabbed her bag and headed towards a T shaped building.

"Do you know where you're going?" Raven asked.

"T for Titans, right?" Sheba said pointing at the tower.

"Right." Raven said.

They all then headed for the tower, though Sheba kept her weapon out in case of another attack.

To be continued…


	5. The Past

The three now entered the Titans Tower. Sheba then was greeted by a bone crushing hug from Starfire.

"Oh friend Sheba I'm so proud that you'll be staying with us!" she then noticed Courage hiding behind Raven, "And you brought friend Courage with you!"

Starfire then released Sheba and then lifted little Courage up into her arms. A small whine was heard from the little dog as she pulled him into a death hug. Then two more people walked into the room, Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Hey there, you must be Sheba." Cyborg said.

"That is correct, and I take it you're Cyborg?" Sheba says.

"That's right!" Cyborg said.

"Nice to officially meet you." Beast Boy said, "You probably already know who I am."

"Indeed, I take it you know who I am as well." Sheba said.

"Well, the only one who's still unknown to me is your dog." Beast Boy said pointing at Courage.

Sheba turned to see that Courage was free from Starfire's grip and was struggling to walk straight, do to the lack of air in his lungs. He did manage to walk to Sheba and collapsed at her feet and let out a loud moan. She let out a very quiet giggle and tuned her attention back at the two titans.

"This is my partner, Courage." Sheba said.

"Cool, hey there Courage." Beast Boy said kindly to the dog.

Courage then hid behind Sheba. Sheba shook her head and picked Courage up into her arms.

"Sorry about that, he can be very shy and cowardly." Sheba said as she gently squeezed the dog close to her chest.

"Then why is he named _Courage_?" Raven asked Sheba.

"It's a** LONG** story. Anyway, where's Star's boyfriend? Did I scare him off already?" Sheba asked.

"Haha, no you didn't." Beast Boy said, "He's just off confirming all the arrangements for you to stay here"

"While we're waitin', why don't I show you where you'll be stayin'." Cyborg said.

"That sounds good to me." Sheba said as she grabbed her bag and followed Cyborg down the hall.

* * *

><p>Sheba, Cyborg, and Courage were walking down one of the many hallways that were in the Titans tower.<p>

"So, I hear that you're a pretty tough fighter, correct?" Cyborg asked as they were walking.

"That's right, in fact, that's the main reason that I even became head commander." Sheba told him.

"Really, well ya know that Robin's gonna wanna test your abilities." He told her.

"I figured as much." She said plainly.

"Fair enough. Say, mind if I ask ya about you're guide?" he said.

"If it's about why I chose him, then you're out of luck." Sheba said quite coldly.

"Nah, that's really none of my business." He told her, "I just wanna know if you know what's under his hat?"

She gave him a weird look, "Why do you want to know what's under Double D's hat?"

"Cuz there's so many rumors goin' 'round about why he wears that thing and it's drivin' me crazy."

Cyborg said, "I just wanna know the truth."

"Well, he's probably gonna kill me for telling you, but the reason he wears the hat is to hide the scar on his head." Sheba said.

"Scar? Scar from what?" Cyborg asked.

"When he was three, he had brain surgery to remove a tumor from his head. As you can tell, he didn't

suffer any permernite brain damage. But, it still left a very deep scar, so he puts on the hat so he doesn't

have to explain anything to anyone." Sheba told Cy, "Does that answer your question?"

"Uh…yeah." Cyborg was able to say.

He then showed Sheba to her room, she was about too walk in when she turned back at Cyborg.

"What I just told you is between you, me, and Courage. Tell anyone else about our discussion and I'll turn you into scrap metal. Understood?" Sheba said giving him a stern look.

"Very." Cyborg said as he walked off.

* * *

><p>In the main room, the other three Titans were sitting on the circular couch.<p>

"She's abit different, isn't she?" Beast Boy said.

"I'll say." Raven said as she leaned against his shoulder, "Star, how can you manage to be friends with her?"

"I try to overlook her negative side and look closely at the positive side of her." Starfire said, "Also, she has had a very rough past."

"How so?" Beast Boy said.

"Sheba's mother died when she was born. And, long before the evil Fuse came to this planet, he destroyed Sheba's home planet when she was only three years old. When their planet was destroyed, Sheba and her father when to a nearby planet and lived a year there before Fuse found that planet as well. Unfortunately, her father didn't escape the planet invasion. Instead, he sent her in the only remaining pod on the planet and sent her here to earth. Later on, she met friend Double D and basically grew up with him after that." Starfire said.

"Wow, and I though my past was screwed up." Beast Boy said.

"Wait, they grew up together?" Raven asked Starfire.

"Yes." She said.

"That explains what she told me." Raven said.

"What did she tell you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, I had asked her why she chose Double D as a guide. She basically told me that she knew him before the war began." She told him.

"That does explain a lot." Beast Boy said.

"But also friends, don't try to tell her that you feel bad for her." Starfire said, "She gets really upset about people feeling bad about what happened to her."

To be continued…


End file.
